The Love of Suicune
by maranic
Summary: Suicune has never knew love, but she will soon know when a boy comes in to her forest, and both will enconter an experience they will never forget. A SuicuneXOc story. WARNING: Lemon will be in sorten chapters!
1. When they first met

**(I don't know what to say just read, and if you like it let me know if you want to know more?)**

**In the world of Pokemon one legendary Pokemon will fall in love with a certain boy who came with out a clue in the world of what is about to happen…..**

I was walking in the forest and had no clue where I was or how I came to be. I was lost, I had a map, but thanks to the darn rain and strong wind I lost it when I was reading it. Boy, I was kind of tick off. But, it can't be helped. The storm was getting worse I could feel it. I ran around the forest blindly I was a bit scared I could not see much.

I saw Pokemons, they ran with fear. I could not tell if it was because of me or the storm. But right now did it really matter? The trees were huge and river was over flowed. I was about to go crazy. I ran like I ran for days the storm did not give in. There was no way my backpack was keeping my stuff dry so I drop it but kept my wallet close with me and a master ball that was given to me by my grandfather.

I know what you're thinking, but no, I am not a Pokemon trainer but a person that likes to travel. As I ran with dear life, I could have sworn something was watching me, stocking me in the rain. I did not care but I ran, that's all I could do. Just then I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye but then, it was gone.

Just then I stop and had to take a break. "Boy this sucks…My legs feel like rubber." I said. Just then right there about 20 feet away I saw it the very thing that stock me, a Pokemon. But, not just any Pokemon it was one of the legendary dogs Suicune, the rain look as if it did not dare it self to touch this graceful Pokemon. Her purple mane or hair dance in the wind but then again it did not need the wind to flutter like that, it had a life of it's own or so I heard.

Suicune stared at me with a calm expression as if it was looking at my very soul. Just then I heard a female, but a beautiful voice in my head. I knew it was Suicune but I thought Suicune was a male?

"_Human, what brings you here to this Forrest, this is no place for one as your self, you should not be here. What business do you have on this sacred land? Speak human, I want an answer from you at once?" _Suicune said sternly.

I did not know what to say, I was pretty much speechless right now. But she waited for my reply as if one measure time in centuries not in minute. I decided to clear my dry throat to speak. "My names is Tricks, I am a traveler or an explorer, how ever way you want to put it. I lost my way, and I'm trying to fine shelter. Please, can you point the way for me and where I can find more humans that live in towns? You do know what a town is right?" I asked but I felt stupid asking her.

Why would she not know? I mean she been here on this world for centuries. But she just stared at me knowing as if she knew what I was thinking. I gave out a nerves chuckle feeling very uncomfortable in her presents. She looks at my hand and saw the master ball, this made her look at me with caution.

"_You, your one of them, those humans that capture Pokemon and use them to battle for your own pleasure!" _Suicune growled at me. I step back a bit but too late she pounce on me as if I was her very pray. Her feminine but very strong paws put pressure that was close to breaking my limbs. _"Your kind is not wanted here human I have little love for your kind. Tell me, are you one of them?" _Suicune bark as she waited for another reply from me.

"N-no I am not; this is a master ball that was given to me by my grandfather as a gift, not for capturing Pokemon. Please get off, you're hurting me! I said as I yelp in pain. Suicune stop growling but she still had me pin but with little pressure this time.

"_If I let you go, you must leave this place. Do I make my self clear to you human?" _Suicune said strictly. I stared in her eyes. They were so beautiful I caught my self loving this abuse from her. But I soon snap out of it and turn my head trying to hide my blush. I could tell she was staring at me again but never knew she was now staring at me with amusement this time. Suicune knew how I thought of her for that split second.

Suicune got off me and waited for me to stand up, I did but slowly. I then carefully rub my arms to soothe them but no matter what it still hurt like hell. I soon caught Suicune glaring at me again of the look of pity this time. I did not look at her but began to walk back where I came from. Knowing it was going to be long journey. "I'm going t die here." I said out loud to my self.

Just then Suicune block my way. For a Pokemon her size she moves fast and very silently. _"Where do you think your going? The place you seek is that way, that you human's call Town......but, I think it will be best you spend the night with me. The rain will not stop until next morning and the walk there is 50 miles away. Come, I will lead you to shelter…to my domain." _Suicune said as she walks a random path.

Again I was speechless at this. But then I pulled my self together again but hesitated before I followed the legendary. I was some what confuse. I really wanted to fallow her, it was something that urge me to because she was leading me to shelter but, the thrill to have a chance to know her closer and hopefully become her friends But, little that I knew I was going to be more then friends to a legendary Pokemon. All I knew was that I hope I knew what I'm getting my self in to.

I was clueless as Suicune and I walk threw the Forrest we past many over flow rivers and some fallen trees that I clime over because they were so huge. Suicune on the other hand gracefully jump her way over them. If I did not know better she was amuse of my clumsiness as I got over my forth fallen three and landed right in the mud on my back. I was about to give up right there.

Suicune sat on her hunch and gave me a smiles but irritating look as well. _I never knew humans are so weak and helpless. I think I can tell why your kind have us Pokemon do the dirty works for you." _Suicune said coldly

At this point I was some what angry. "If you hate me that much why are you even helping me?" I snap but did not mean to snap like that I was just tried from all that running I did before Suicune found me.

I slowly got up and look deep in to Suicune eyes. she as well look deep in mines. "Look, Suicune, I can see why you hate my kind but not all humans are like that…Pokemon's have this great bond with humans…..That…I don't know…but it's there." I said. I did not have much to say. I never had a Pokemon that wanted to be my friends though out my adventure I was somewhat a loner.

Suicune look at me And saw a sadness that made her stop giving me a mocking smile. Suicune then stood on all fours and walk closer to me. _You mean to tell me you wanted Pokemon as friends… I see…I never did been this close to one such as your self human, I guess I can give you a chance to proof that you are one of those who care for both human and Pokemon equally." _Suicune said and lick a near by wound that I never knew I had on my left arm.

This sort of startled me at first of how every thing just happens so fast to hating to now trusting. Suicune still lick my wound which also startled me even more. Her tongue was warm and pleasant which made me moan in pleasure. This made Suicune stop and look at me with a concern expression

"_Human, no wait…Tricks…are you ok?_ Suicune said in very concern voice as she try to look to see what else was wrong with me. I snapped out a it and thought of what the hell was I thinking. I look in to Suicune eyes that look at me with great worry.

I was sort of relieved that she did not see threw me of what I thought. For it was a very dirty and it was disturbing me greatly. I actually found Suicune very attractive and yet sexy. "I'm ok Suicune, thanks I was just…it's was nothing I promise." I said as I try to avoid her gaze.

Suicune was not convince at all but she stood close to me. _"I want you to get on my back. It will be much faster to get you to my domain you be warm there and away from the cold." _She said and with that done she kneeled down low. I hesitated but did what she said and clime on to her back. I took a few grunts and struggles to get on top her but I manage at last.

I did not feel the rain on me for some reason. I could tell that Suicune had this mystical shield that protect me, her and the rest of body as well. Just then I fell in a deep warm and safe slumber. I could tell that was I In love with Suicune but before _I _could think anymore all went dark.

**Please tell me you like it? no? Oh well. T_T**


	2. Suicune's feelings

**Oh my gosh I think I put Chapter one in by mistake! My bad guys LMAO anyway, I am really thankful for some of you that are giving my story a chance I am getting better slowly at this. I promise I will make the story much clear for you to read. And if any of you think I should add something or if I forgot anything don't be afraid to speak. Again, thank you all for the few reviews I got from you guys! Still working on my grammer! lol ^^ **

It did not take long when Suicune finally got to her home. It was a large cave that was well hidden in the forest. No one has ever found Suicune domain, not even the Pokemon that she was very close with. Suicune walk in with caution as she made her way in to her cave.

She saw a red carpet that she found a couple days ago in the forest, that was just laying there. She decided to take it home and found out that it was useful for the hard cave floor, and now it was going be use again.

Suicune turn to see Tricks on her back and he was not even close of awaking for she earlier used hypnosis to keep him asleep. She slowly walk to the carpet, she then kneeled down by it and lean a bit to have him roll off her back and on to the carpet and right on his stomach.

Suicune sighs and use her snout to turn him over on to his back. She then looks at him with a closer inspection. And saw that he was soaked to the bone. "_Hmmm…this human is going to be very sick if he keeps those garments on any longer_." She said and look at him again. "_Your not going like this but, I have to take your garments off." _Suicune said wile Tricks slept peacefully.

Suicune slowly hover over his head and move her head to his hips and bit the bottom part of his red shirt to grab hold of it and slowly pulled it off. With that done she toss it aside and went around to Tricks lower part of his body and saw that Tricks had on blue jeans... She knew this was going to be a bit tricky, she had to use her very will to unbutton the humans Jeans.

Suicune then pulled them off along with the boys underwear. She then tosses it aside with his T-shirt. Just then she summons her unusual Psychic powers, Suicune, eyes went radiant, and with little concentration she easily remove the rain water from his body and he was completely dry.

"_There, he should be up by next morning, feeling better…I say, I never knew human, are so, furless. I could see why they were cloths all the time." _Suicune said and found her self staring at the humans naked form. She never thought about it but she like how his human form look like. She soon found her self gazing at his man hood.

With that done, she felt her self blush and turn away from his naked form. _" W-what am doing, what is wrong with me? I did not just think that I like how he look did I? No, I can't have feeling for this, this human!" _Suicune said and shook her head trying to deny this new feeling she now has for this human.

Suicune lay in the corner of the cave and thought hard of why she now had this great and deep feeling for one and for a simple human. _"This human has feeling for me as well…how strange. What made me bring him here…Could he be the one I was looking for the one I was fated to be with? No, No this all wrong…it can be a human…could it?" _

Suicune, thought hard, really hard. She knew one day she will know love but, it never came to mind that she would love a human. She kept telling her self that this was nothing but she felt this odd feeling deep with in her that she like the idea. She falling for this human.

* * *

Later that night I slowly awoke with out a clue, I was in a warm and dry cave. I was a bit fuzzy of how I got here and saw that I was earlier laying on a soft carpet. This kind of startled me; it's not every day that you wake up in a cave with a carpet you were just laying on.

Just then, it all came back, Suicune, she was the one that brought me here.. I could not say how she did it with out me waking but, did it matter? I could see it was still raining and it look like it was not going to give in any time soon. This made me sigh and just then I saw my grandfather's masterball on the side of me along with my wallet.

That's when I saw that I had no pants, shirt, not even my underwear! I was shock, and had a panic attack by trying to look for something to cover up but I did not have anything but the carpet.

"_You should sleep, your belonging will be dry by tomorrow, unless your wish for anything to eat I can go look for something_." said a very familiar female voice. I whirled around in shock to see Suicune laying about 4 feet away from me staring with even great amusement on the left side of the cave.

I try to cover my private part and was blushing uncontrollably. "What's the big deal, you could have left my pants on!" I yelp and try not to look at Suicune. As for her, her expression did not change and still lay where she was. she look like she was trying to fight back something to tell me, but she kept it hidden..

"_I took them off as you slept human, unless you wish to get sick more then, with all means, Put them back on." _Suicune said in a upset tone._ Why can't you see that I'm just trying to help you human? Your kinds are so unappreciated what Pokemon's do for you." _Suicune Said and made a snorting sound to tell me that she was annoyed. she then turn to the mouth of the cave to avoid my gaze.

I felt bad, she did went this far for helping me but, I still felt humiliate with out any cloths on. "L-look Suicune I'm sorry, it's not that I do not appreciate what you done…if it was not for you I would be dead if anything. I do owe you my life Suicune, thanks you for your help." I said hoping she looks at me again. Well, not really, not when I was freaking naked here!

Suicune turn to look at me with a startled look as if she never thought I would thanks her and apologies. "_I can see you really mean those words Thrick's, you are very welcome." _Suicune Said and smiled. I as well could not help but smiles at her. I could not help it really, she really made me happy. Just then a strong cold wind entered the cave and wallop over me that nearly made me fall to the floor, my long dark brown hair flutter like how Suicune Mane flutter, I fold my arms quickly feeling my self shivering like crazy.

This made Suicune Stand up and walk up to me blocking the wind from hitting me. "_I don't have much to give you, but I can keep you warm." _With that said Suicune Lay me back down and curled her self around me with my head lying on her front leg. Right away I felt her body heat. I blush at this but I could not argue I felt warm, safe and yet what surprised me it felt somewhat right.

I did not know but, I could of sworn I saw Suicune blush as well. But, I was too tired again and everything went black once again.....


	3. Fire and courage

**Yes I have not been here for some good reasons but if your still reading Thanks but, anyway heres a lemon chapter and this is just the ****Beginning of it. XP enjoy! and for those who don't like lemon or furry kind of stuff please do not read for this is not a chapter or story for you.**

Suicune really wanted to talk to Tricks, but she was too diffident so, she used Hypnosis on him before he could see her flush in front of him. _"Why am I so introverted to talk now?" _Suicune said to her self. She wanted to think about this setback a bit more but just then Suicune heart was pounding rapidly, this startled her immensely.

She was not sure what just happen but, it felt like a wave of fire that's just hit her from the inside. She then let out a startled moan in pleasure; this put her in astonishment and puzzlement. She felt her female apparatus began to feel saturated as it trembles with a great need of something.

Suicune knew this was not ordinary for her but she had the reaction that she was finally in her first heat. She felt this blazing and a very urging sensation within her, and she would do anything to put it out.

The feeling in truth did shock her and she sort of had no understanding of why now it was finally happening. She began to pant uncontrollably and getting warmer every moment and then somewhat hot.

"_Ahhh…this feeling…it's not common for me, what am I to do…I have to do something to alleviate this burning pain…" _Suicune moan and had no idea what to do all she could do was look around the cave in a very anxious expression. Her eyes were then upon Tricks, then her eyes began to gaze down his lower body. Her eyes gave a glint of something that was hard to clarify from a legendary Pokemon.

She could see Tricks manhood very limp, but she knew that it could be use for this scorching pain but, the human she believes she loves was sleeping. Still, she was curious of how a male's tool works. She began to shift her head to his hips.

She then began to lower her head where her nose almost touches the sleeping humans' male apparatus. She sniff at it a few time before turning to see if Tricks was up but he look at if he was no where near getting up.

Suicune was curious of how it would taste, so she began to feel very intrepid about this for the first time and sniff at Tricks manhood a few more time before finally drawing out her lengthy dog like tongue and lick at Tricks manhood

Suicune did not really taste much but her burning feeling urge her to continue, so she did and every lick she gave made her feel arouse. She was enjoying this enormously, and it sort of frightens her. Just then, Tricks manhood slowly began to come to life.

Suicune became eager and excited she stared at the sleeping Tricks again however, he did not stir he was still out cold. That's when she decides to draw the human's manhood in her maw. She licks it a few time to get Tricks manhood stiff before she finally drew it in her maw. Now that it was in her maw Suicune was not sure what to do from here.

The legendary dog was clueless; she just stayed still, except her heavy breathing that grew quicker. Suicune saliva was beginning manufacture and she did not want to spill it all over Tricks. She could not think of anything but only on one thing came to her mind. she swallowed, and another idea cross her mind after that she began to suckle on Tricks male tool.

Suicune was predilection of what she was doing and continued to suckle with more effort. She began to bobble her head while she pleasures the sleeping Tricks. He then moan in his sleep and began to stir. But Suicune, was not aware for she was too caught up of what she was doing, And Tricks was about to wake up of the immense pleasure that she was generously giving so well to him.

_At first I was in my bed and all I know that some random girl about my age walk in to my room and all I knew it was a dream. It had to be but, what ever was about to happen seem very exciting to me. _

_But as I gaze at the random girl her shape melt away and began to grow, she then went on all fours. I was kind of startled at first but, knowing it was just a dream I just gaze at her._

_The random girl was none other then the legendary Suicune and she's had the look of huger in her eyes as she gaze at me. I smiled but, I could not tell why I did. Suicune then crawled up into my bed halfway and shift her head in front of my hips, she still look at me as she drew my tool in her mouth._

_I could not tell why I did not stop her from this. But then again how could I, I really waited for this moment to happen but it was just a dream so I wanted to enjoy every last second of it. _

_It was odd....if felt so real, everything felt like it was fading now but I could still feel the pleasure that I was still somehow receiving, and it felt like I was about to come any minute..." _

I gave out a soft moan from both waking up and the enjoyment I was straggly getting. I was very aware now, well, sort of. I slowly open one eye and peek around, I then saw Suicune's head bobbing up and down on my male apparatus. I was stiff and felt a odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Suicune began to suckle even harder. That's what threw me off and forgot about the feeling I had in my gut. And just paid attention to the vast feeling I was receiving from the one I always secretly in love with.

It seems Suicune did not know I was up and I struggle to not let out a moan but, the wave of oral pleasure was too much to handle. I knew I was about to come and it could not be stop. Not when she was doing so well at it and how she move and coil her long tongue around my manhood.

Suicune eyes shift to look at me and just so happens her expressions change as if she saw something in a horror show. she forgot all about fire thats was in her. She stood up swiftly and back away from me. She was blushing wildly and looked very ashamed of what she did.

I to was blushing but in my mind I could not let this chance get away. If I did not act quickly I could lose her. She loved me I could feel it. I to felt the same way so I stood up and walk up to her and took a huge breath.

Suicune look at me again and back away by the cave wall I still walk toward her. That's when she growled at me, warning me to not come any nearer . I stop but her eyes still did not leave my eyes.

"Suicune, what you did was wrong." I said and that made her flinch and she had a very worried look. "But, do not be ashamed of what you did…..the real story is….that, I too love you and I wish to be not just your m-mate b-but your l-lover." I said at last.

Suicune stop looking at me as if I was some sort of stranger that was about to hurt her. _"Y-you love me…human, I mean Tricks, do you mean what you say to me? Do you really want to be with me?" _Suicune said and no longer afraid she walked up to me.

"Yes Suicune, I do wish to be with you if you want me to and let me?" I said. And just then Suicune pounce on me right back on the carpet. I fell hard but it did not hurt at all but I did feel Suicune nuzzling me and surprisingly I could here her purr.

I Blush at this but, I was also happy. I grabbed Suicune head and shift it closer to my head. Where both my lips and hers were touching as we both stared at each other with love, Suicune purred even louder and knew what I wanted and so she kisses me……."


	4. Becoming one

**Well, I got it done! XD Please review or It will make me sad and I might not want to write anymore T_T**

Suicune continued to kiss me deeply; I as well return her affection. Suicune purred at this and press in more while kissing me. As much as I did not want this kiss to end both of us took no breath. Both of us was so determine to see who could out last the other. but knowing I was challenging a legendary Pokemon you could tell who was going to win.

At last I pulled away from the greatest kiss I ever had yet so far. I really had to catch my breath. "W…wow…Suicune, you…sure do have powerful longs." I said while still catching my breath. With this said I had made Suicune smile and she purred even louder while nuzzling me.

"_Well, what do you expect from one as powerful _as_ I am? But, did I do it right, when I kissed you?" _Suicune ask me with a very childlike and worried look in her eyes. I Blush at this and stroke the side of her face. "You did more find then anything.. It was great where I wish it never end at all Suicune."I said and with that said, this made her blush to.

Suicune move her head closer to my neck and nibble very affectionately on it. This made me shudder; the attention she gave me was immense and very pleasant. Suicune, look at me again and she gave away an odd shiver her self, the look of huger was deeply in her eyes.

"_Tricks, I'm in heat, and I need your help to put this fiery in side of me out. It impairs me with A great huger. I need you inside of me...I need us to become one at last to become true mates. _Suicune said in a very needy way.

Again I blush, she knew very well what my reply was going to be but she could not help but ask me. I found that very cute to hear that from her. "Suicune, you know I will mate with you and love you, if you want me to."

Suicune smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. "N_ow, how do we do this…knowing I'm too tall for your male apparatus to reach my female apparatus unordered for you reach my cannel it won't be easy…do you have any suggestion my love _Suicune ask with a grin.

Suicune was right; she is too tall even on all fours. And don't forget she was very heavy for her bulk, But I had the perfect solution but was not sure if she would be up for it. "Suicune if we are going to mate I need you lay on your side and lift your hind legs or spread them better yet." I said and Suicune could not help but blush and let out a small giggle.

"_Very well my love, that's sounds like a good idea." _Suicune said and laid on her right side right on the rug and with out any delay she spread out her back legs like a dog would do, ready to get it's belly rub. I wanted to laugh but held it in.

I watch with glee and immense interest as she did this I could see her feminine muscle pulse with great want and see it was warmly saturated waiting eagerly for my manhood to penetrate it rightful owner.

As I paid attention to Suicune apparatus, my very own tool began to grow and become solid very fast and scream for something warm, smooth and slick. Just then I heard Suicune moan and look at me with the look to hurry up and penetrate me kind of look.

I did not hesitate any longer and saunter right to her. I could not help but hug her belly and feel the soft, white and warm fur. This made Suicune smiles at me but I did not see it. Finally Suicune waited long enough.

I shift my hips to Suicune female tool as my own tool stared directly at hers. Suicune could not help but lick her chops. At last I finally ease my self slowly in her. I gasp of the warm sensation and I think I heard Suicune also let out a gasping sound. It felt like something warm just rap around my Manhood making any man toes curl in pleasure.

It was some what tight which did surprise me. I never thought I would fit tightly in Suicune's apparatus. I felt like I was in heaven. The only thing is I could not say the same for Suicune she had a very painful look on her face.

I was so worried that I was about draw my manhood back out. Suicune saw this and would not have none of that. She growled in disapproval and her right hind leg manage to rap around my right shoulder drawing me back in Suicune saturated and warm tool once again before I could pull out.

"_Oh no you don't my love, I ask for this and you will not stop now, you will finish this or I will finish it for you. I felt pain worst then before but, I need you to go on with this.....please, become one with me..." _Suicune said softly in my head. I was more turn on by this and I will carry out Suicune wishes.

I had to smile she was not how I expect her to be. But then again she is in heat. I began coerce inside of her slowly drawing my tool in and out her. Suicune moaned at this as more liquid began to increase from her apparatus, making it every more easier for me to penetrate within her femininity apparatus.

_mmmmm…Oh Tricks…please push harder…don't be afraid my love I need this from you." _Suicune said in a very entreat way. I was more then happy to obligate to her implored demand.

I clutch Suicune rear leg that had its grip on my right shoulder and manage to grip under Suicune left back leg with my left arm. Suicune purred at this liking how I took this my own control. If I never knew better, she wanted me to take control..

This made me more arose and with more oblige; I thrust harder and much more deeper in her. If that's not enough I moved quicker with my thrusts. _"OH Tricks…mmmm Oh yes…oh YES!" _Suicune cried in pleasure and let out a unusual howl.

I began to gasp in pleasure of every thrust I gave everything was just right. No, it was beyond darn right good.T he Sex was breathtaking. I could hear Suicune cries and moans of contentment I could see her every thoughts. My heart and hers beats as one. I felt everything she could feel. I knew at that point Suicune has become part of me as I became part of her.

I moan louder and push deeper within her interior. I gave everything I had to just pleasure her; I gave her my every strength I had to give. Suicune smiled, she knew I was giving it my all and she was truly satisfied.

Just then something was happening within Suicune body. She did not know what it was but all she knew was that she had to unleash it. The immense pleasure made her very intoxicated to even care of the problem. her inside had tighten up. She was ready, her apparatus was about to empty out the female fluid from her tool.

The same could be said about me, my manhood began to pinch. I knew I was about to unleash my life giving seed within my mate. I began to Suicune's ribbon like tails slowly manage to rap around my lower body as if it had a life of it's own. It grips it self on to me.

It's was time, I knew it was, with one finale shove, both male and female organs let loose their fluids from their rightful owners. Suicune let out a cry. As both me and her felt a massive wave of pleasure while both me and Suicune basket in our love that we had for one another.

I felt so weak after Suicune and I express our love. I could not help my self but I had to laid on her abdomen it was very soft and again I fell slowly fell asleep. I knew we had become one. I felt complete and no longer alone……

Suicune could feel the fire in her die down at last. she was happy, she look down at her mate as he lay there on her belly. this made her smile. but what really made her happy was that she was inlove at long last. Both her and Tricks was now one and could hear, feel and think as one. _"I'm not alone anymore....Oh Tricks....Thank you......my love...." W_ith that said Suicune fell asleep at long last but before she could close her eyes, a tear of joy left it before it closed.


End file.
